The present invention relates to metal/fiber reinforced polymer composites in general and more particularly to an aluminum clad such composite.
Metal/fiber reinforced polymer composites have been produced in a varity of configurations ranging from decorative laminates to circuit boards to structural parts. Structural composites typically are formed by bonding thin sheets of metal to fiber-reinforced polymer sheets under heat pressing conditions. A variety of structural applications require the metal clad laminate to replace thicker sheets of the metal only. Accordingly, the metal composites must demonstrate performance equivalent to thicker sheet metal including, for example, bending stiffness, flexural strength, tensile strength, impact strength, heat distortion temperature performance, shear strength, peel strength, and the like, obviously depending on the precise use of the product.
For present purposes, over-the-road tractor-trailer or so-called semi-trailer vehicles have trailers that are made from sheet aluminum or other metal stock. Thickness of such sheet stock often range from about 4.7 mm to 6.4 mm (about 3/16" to 1/4"). Strength and useful life considerations of such aluminum panels, however, must be balanced against the extra weight that is added to the unit with increasing thickness of sheet stock. As the trailer weight increases, the mileage that the tractor experiences suffers dramatically. Increased weight also contributes to premature road failure and this is regulated in many jurisdictions. Fabrication of an aluminum composite of reduced weight with equivalent performance to aluminum sheet stock would be an advance in this industry.